Возвращение
by MenadaVox
Summary: Перевод фика Branch. Алексиэль наконец возвращается, пробуждая у всех интерес, а у некоторых – опасения, в особенности у Люцифера. Примерно 900 слов


**Оригинальное название: ****Homecoming  
Автор: **Branch  
**Переводчик: **Menada_Vox  
**Пейринг****: Alexiel/Lucifer  
Рейтинг****:** PG  
**Размер****:** мини  
**Статус:** закончен  
**Жанры:** драма, романс  
**Краткое содержание: **Алексиэль наконец возвращается, пробуждая у всех интерес, а у некоторых – опасения, в особенности у Люцифера  
**Предупреждения:** (от переводчика) если вы читали Angel Sanctuary, вам уже ничего не страшно  
**Дисклеймер:** правообладателем вселенной Angel Sanctuary и персонажей является Каори Юки. Сюжет принадлежит Branch. Мои только перевод и баннер.  
**Разрешение на перевод:** получено  
**Ссылка ****на ****оригинал****: **http :/ www. branchandroot. net/ archive/ 2008/ 05/ homecoming/  
**Размещение: **запрещаю. Если хотите, чтобы было опубликовано где-то ещё, свяжитесь со мной, дайте ссылку на ресурс, там видно будет.

* * *

**Возвращение**

Они собрались быстро, и Белиал подумалось, это как раз в духе последней инкарнации Алексиэль - не предупредить даже намёком. В комнате было довольно тесно, а заинтересованных сторон – довольно много, так что помощников и замов пришлось оставить снаружи, но подобное и раньше никогда Белиал не останавливало, так что он(а) наблюдал(а) из пятнышка тени в углу.

Кюраи не то чтобы нарезала круги по комнате, а скорее, поочередно топталась в двух точках, то и дело перепархивая с одного наблюдательного пункта на другой. Габриэль, наоборот, стояла спокойно, рядом с телом Алексиэль. Конечно - Габриэль-то сама через это прошла всего лишь год назад. Рациэль сидел позади неё, равно спокойный; конечно - он-то никогда не встречал Алексиэль, только Сецуну. Михаэль ёрзал - рядом с Рафаэлем, и с того бока, который подальше от собственного брата. А Люцифер, как и Уриэль напротив него, подпирал стену; оказаться от Алексиэль ещё дальше они смогли бы, только выйдя из комнаты.

Белиал вздохнул(а) – с надеждой, ради своего Лорда, пусть всё пройдёт хорошо.

А потом ейный взгляд в секунду стал острым, потому что на ейный вздох эхом ответил вздох Алексиэль. Кюраи развернулась быстро, аж закачалась, застыв на своём дальнем наблюдательном пункте. Абсолютная неподвижность затянулась ещё на одно мгновение, потом Алексиэль глубоко вздохнула. На выдохе она открыла глаза.

И Белиал наблюдал(а), как Люцифер выдохнул вместе с ней.

Алексиэль потерла рукой глаза и зевнула. - Где?.. - пробормотала она, а затем моргнула на окружавшую её толпу. - Ох. И правда.

Габриэль засмеялась.

- Добро пожаловать обратно, Алексиэль, - быстро протянув руку, она поддержала Алексиэль за плечи, так как та начала садиться. – Помедленнее, не спеши. Тебя не запечатывали, на сей раз, может понадобиться время, чтобы освоиться.

Рафаэль махнул рукой, отметая её заботу.

- Сила её духа подчинит себе телесную оболочку незамедлительно. Тревожиться за неё абсолютно излишне.

- И я тебя люблю, Рафи-кун, - буркнула Алексиэль, прибавив неприличную фигуру из пальцев свободной руки; другой она тёрла лицо.

Кюраи тихо пискнула, в её глазах засветилась надежда. Алексиэль оглянулась, улыбаясь.

- Кюраи.

Этого оказалось мало, чтобы Кюраи перестала кусать губы, тогда улыбка Алексиэль стала мягче.

- Привет, малышка, - чуть склонив голову набок, она протянула к ней руки.

Белиал покачал(а) головой на Кюраи, которая бегом преодолела два шага и бросилась к Алексиэль в объятья. Никому лучше не будет, если продолжать водить девочку за нос, давая фальшивую надежду.

- Я скучала по тебе, - сказала Алексиэль. – Обе части меня.

Кюраи глянула вверх, из-под спутанных волос показался один хрустально-голубой глаз.

- Правда?

- Правда, - засмеялась Алексиэль и поворошила волосы Кюраи, спутав их ещё больше.

Кюраи хихикнула и отодвинулась.

- Ладно. – Взгляд её снова стал ясным.

Мнение Белиал об Алексиэль стало выше. Быть может, катастрофой это всё-таки не закончится.

Алексиэль спрыгнула с постамента и встала, но не успела она потянуться, как в поле её зрения попал Люцифер, всё ещё молча подпирающий стену.

- Ты пришёл, - прошептала она.

Люцифер ответил ей взглядом из-под полуопущенных век.

- Мне показалось вежливым предоставить тебе недвусмысленную возможность убить меня на случай, если ты захотела бы попытаться снова. Считай это подарком ко дню возвращения домой.

Алексиэль застыла, где стояла, а Белиал волей-неволей гадал(а), видит ли та сквозь сардоническую прохладцу предложение, под ней скрытое - вполне искреннее. Пожелай Алексиэль отнять у Люцифера жизнь на самом деле - потому что это на благо вселенной или потому что имела на него зуб - на этот раз он отдал бы ей желаемое.

Пока Алексиэль шагала к нему по комнате, присутствовавшие затаили дыхание, а Белиал гадал(а), не собирается ли она ловить его на слове.

Алексиэль остановилась от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки, прожигая его штормовыми глазами.

А потом она протянула руки и дернула его к себе, обняв так, что затрещали рёбра, зарываясь лицом в его плечо.

- Ну какой же ты засранец, - заявила она, правда, приглушённо.

У Люцифера расширились зрачки, и Белиал заметил(а), как он сглотнул, прежде чем поднять руки, медленно и будто сомневаясь, и обхватить спину Алексиэль.

- Берегись, - сказал он, голос его колебался только чуть-чуть. – А то мне придётся звать тебя Сецуной, с таким-то лексиконом.

- Логично, - Алексиэль потянула носом, - Кира-сенпай.

- Больше нет.

- Я знаю.

Глаза Люцифера потемнели, и он провел рукой, медленно, сквозь её длинные густые волосы.

На это Алексиэль внезапно напряглась и подняла голову. Белиал заметил(а), как её лицо вспыхнуло опасением.

Люцифер покачал головой.

- Я знаю, почему ты не сказала мне, кто я, - его рот скривился. – Или что я уже исполнил своё желание, и неоднократно, в Эдеме.

Выражение лица Алексиэль легко выдавало скорбь, вперемешку с гневом, и нежностью, и отражалось в глазах Люцифера таким же клубком притаившихся там эмоций. Белиал гадал(а), немилосердно это - или всего-навсего беспристрастно точно – думать, что они друг друга заслуживают.

- Что… что, если я спрошу – сначала – в этот раз? – наконец проговорила Алексиэль срывающимся голосом.

Люцифер фыркнул с некоторой болью, но руки вокруг Алексиэль сжались безоговорочно и без колебаний. - Я твой, дурочка, - пробормотал он. - Я всегда был твоим.

Белиал пришлось отвернуться от слияния их губ. Поцелуй был слишком нерешительный, слишком насыщенный, слишком прекрасный – потому что нёс в себе облегчение ейного Лорда. От него шла кругом голова, и наблюдать за ним было невыносимо. Так что он(а) вместо этого стал(а) наблюдать за другими наблюдающими, затаив в уголке рта ухмылку - выражения на их лицах были, в общем-то, снисходительные.

Он(а) размышлял(а), сколько среди них тех, кто сознаёт, что домой вернулся реальный правитель Эйба.

**End **


End file.
